Nonon Jakuzure
No-Star |Hair = Long, pink |Eyes = Pink |Weapon = Concussive musical blasts Various musical-themed ballistic weapons Wakizashi "Bakuzan-Gako" Handheld missile/rocket launchers |Affiliation = Student Council's Elite Four Nudist Beach |Occupation = Student Council Non-Athletic Committee Chair Nudist Beach operative |Uniform = Three-star Goku Uniform Symphony Regalia Grave/Presto/Da Capo Anti-Kyōto Combat-spec Goku Uniform Three-star Goku Uniform Symphony Regalia Mk.II Nudist Beach guerrilla uniform Three-Star Goku Uniform Symphony Regalia: Finale |Status = Alive |Allies = Satsuki Kiryūin Ira Gamagōri Uzu Sanageyama Hōka Inumuta Shirō Iori Ryūko Matoi Aikurō Mikisugi Tsumugu Kinagase |Enemies = Ragyō Kiryūin Nui Harime Rei Hōōmaru |Family = Unnamed father |Anime = Episode 1 |Japanese = Mayumi Shintani }} is a main character in Kill la Kill and one of the Student Council's Elite Four. She regulates the school's non-athletic groups, such as the gardening and biology clubs. Nonon Jakuzure also runs the school's Rakugo Club, 100 Poet's Club, and likely the marching band. Nonon's Three-Star Goku Uniform resembles that of a drum major. Her baton is not just for show, as Nonon is a conductor as well. Personality Though she often presents a cute and sweet facade, Nonon is actually highly manipulative, and possesses an extremely caustic wit. She often teases and mocks her fellow Elites, and seems to regard her subordinates as tools to be used rather than people. While in combat, Nonon's personality changes substantially. She drops her childish facade and reveals a more bloodthirsty and sadistic streak. When faced with an opponent that refuses to back down, she rapidly loses her cool, abandoning all reason in her attempts to destroy them. Powers and Abilities Three-star Goku Uniform: * : Like the other Goku Uniforms, Nonon's is skimpier, and possibly the skimpiest in it's active form. It consists of leg guards, shoulder pieces that cover the upper part of her breasts, and three bone-like lines on her bare midriff and a skull on her conductor hat. She has shown a concentrated, more powerful form of her musical beams and the ability to fly. Former Powers and Abilities Three-star Goku Uniform: * : Like the other members of the Elite Four, Nonon's Goku Uniform is unique and exceptionally powerful. The Symphony Regalia Grave takes the form of a titanic, heart-shaped LRAD equipped with massive woofers that fire waves of reverberating bass and bladed musical notes. Nonon herself stands in a cavity at the front of the machine, wearing a skintight pink bodysuit with skeletal details. A pink version of her usual bandleader hat rests on her head, and four skeletal arms ending in baton-like protrusions emerge from her shoulders and hips. * : When activated fully, Nonon's Goku Uniform reconfigures into an enormous airship, with Nonon suspended on the front like a figurehead. This form of the Symphony Regalia is armed with numerous weapons, including enormous recorder-shaped rockets fired from the bottom of the machine, cymbal blades launched from the front around Nonon's "cockpit", and powerful woofers that fire waves of concussive bass beats. Nonon's own outfit remains unchanged from the previous form. * : When the tank/gunship is destroyed, Nonon reveals the ultimate form of her Symphony Regalia, which the rest of the student body describes as her "encore". The remains of her vehicle transform into a tower-like stage, from which Nonon emerges to continue the battle on her own. Resembling a pink drum-major uniform, its primary weapon is a cannon on its tall hat, which releases devastating beams to the sound of Beethoven's Symphony No. 5: "Fate". The music's rhythm resonates with the targeted Life Fibers of her opponent, manipulating them and inflicting damage at the same time, making it effectively impossible to move when blasted by the music. * : 'A revamped version of Jakuzure's old uniform that looks like a flight suit. The hat resembles a skull and the wings of the suit itself look like smaller versions of her old uniform. Nonon's legs start to look like ocarinas, and the suit also features extra thrusters above and below the suit. The thrusters above look like church organ pipes, and the ones below look like recorders. The aforementioned recorders seem to have the ability to turn into rockets and Jakuzure can fire a large amount at will. It still features her old uniform's ability to fire concussive bass beats with its woofers, whether they be pure white streams of musical notes or heart-shaped blasts of sound. * : 'A small blade forged from the remains of Bakuzan. It has the properties of Bakuzan, therefore it possesses a small fraction of the sword's power. Nonon showed considerable skill with the blade while saving Matarō and his group of survivors from COVERS. Ep10-grave.jpg|Symphony Regalia Grave Ep10-presto.jpg|Symphony Regalia Presto Ep11-dacapo.jpg|Symphony Regalia Da Capo 1390526172-ZeroRawsKi-o.jpg|Symphony Regalia MK.2 1395378752-Underwater-o.jpg|Symphony Regalia: Finale Relationships 'Satsuki Kiryūin :Out of the Elite Four, she has known Satsuki the longest, since at least kindergarten. Nonon states she understands Satsuki's way of thinking, and is very loyal and admires her greatly. However, it can be noted that although Nonon seems to believe she is closer to Satsuki than the others, Satsuki seems to regard her as an equal among the other Four Elites. In the Battlefield Trip in Ōsaka, Nonon allows Satsuki to ride her to chase after a flying Ryūko, with Satsuki noting that 'this way, Nonon's eye level cannot be higher than mine' and Nonon having no problems with that. Student Council's Elite Four :Her relationships with the other Elites is somewhat more adversarial. She often teases her fellow elites, referring to them by nicknames instead of their actual names. Out of all of them, she seems to tease Sanageyama the most. Memorable quotes Image gallery Nonon body.png|Nonon's faces character design. Nonon face.png|Nonon in her 3-Star Goku Uniform. File:Nonon_Jakuzure_body_(Symphony_Regalia_sketch).png|A sketch of Nonon as Symphony Regalia. File:Nonon_Jakuzure_body_(Symphony_Regalia_Da_Capo_sketch).png|A sketch of Nonon as Symphony Regalia Da Capo. File:Nonon_Jakuzure_body_(Symphony_Regalia_MKII_sketch).png|A sketch of Nonon as Symphony Regalia MKII. File:Nonon_Jakuzure_body_(School_Raids_Trip_Jersey_sketch).png|A sketch of Nonon's School Raid Trip Jersey. File:Nonon_Jakuzure_body_(Nudist_Beach_sketch).png|A sketch of Nonon in her Guerrilla uniform. OP2_Nonon_Flashback.jpg|OP2: Flashback OP2_Nonon_Kanade.jpg|OP2: Symphony Regalia OP2_Nonon_DaCapo.jpg|OP2: Symphony Regalia Da Capo OP2_Nonon_SchoolRaids.jpg|OP2: School Raids OP2_Nonon_Mk2.jpg|OP2: 3-Star Uniform Mk2 OP2_Nonon_DaCapoMk2.jpg|OP2: Symphony Regalia Da Capo Mk2 OP2_Nonon_Nudist.jpg|OP2: Nudist Gear Killlakill ep1 nonon jakuzure 1.png 0ef.jpg|Child Nonon Nani sore.png 8.png 87.png Sanasu.png Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Student Council Members Category:Characters